Between Dreams
by crazytook
Summary: It's probably G, P G just for safety. Title doesnt really mean much. THis is a story discussing my theory for why Frodo left for Valinor. However, oddly enough this story focuses a lot more on Sam. REad to find out. ANd please review, but be gentle,
1. After the Quest

Between Dreams Between Dreams Author's note: This is my first fic. All criticism is welcomed, and heck, even flames. (I apologize for any technical errors, including html code.) I'm only going to continue if the demand is there(and if my crazy schedule allows) Like the summary says, this is my first fic.so try and be kind! (but be honest!) oh, and this is NOT intended to be slash, however, if you prefer to read into it that way, I cannot control that. Like my English teacher says, " Once you put it on paper, you lose all rights to interrepert it." Disclaimer: I don't own it, don't sue, please! Ok, on with the show!  
  
The sun peeked through the window to awaken a quite content Samwise Gamgee. Since returning home, Sam felt nothing in the world could possibly result in the distress of his soul. Sam looked to his left to see a smiling Rosie at his side, dreaming sweet dreams. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, than rose to lift the curtains so a little sunlit could enter into the room. He ventured further to open the window and deeply inhale the fresh summer air.  
  
Outside, the garden bloomed, the grass grew a rich color of green, and the trees were never more beautiful. He smiled as he glanced at the row of roses outlining the whole of the garden. Sam felt at ease, at home. The Shire seemed ever brighter and a more welcoming sight than he could recall it ever being. After witnessing all that shadow, the Shire was at its prime. Sam appreciated the Shire more than he ever did. Many hobbits of the Shire knew Sam to be the appreciative type, however, since returning from the quest, he seemed uncannily appreciative. Anything could make him happy, even the rain. Sam saw the bright side in everything, even more so than before. When the smallest seedling in the garden poked through the soil to be greeted by the sun, Sam would be there to greet it as well. Sam celebrated every meal. And every time Sam saw Frodo smile, a little more light shined into his soul.  
  
Whether or not it is the truth of it, Sam felt he took Frodo for granted before the quest. Before the quest, Sam always saw Frodo as a kind soul, willing to befriend a servant, someone who would always smile. Sam felt he took that smile for granted. Those eyes that would always reassure Sam that everything was okay, that Frodo would always be there when Sam needed him, they too had been taken for granted. Sam always thought that those reassuring eyes, and that smile filled with mirth were so effortless, and thus, would always be. It took some doing to get used to the effort it took Frodo to communicate the same things he always had before. So, now, whenever Sam saw Frodo resembling something of his former self, his heart felt a little lighter.  
  
Sam chose to ignore the haunted look he sometimes saw in Frodo's eyes. He'd seen such a look far too many times, and besides, Sam knew that that look just made the happier looks all the more happier. Sam also chose to ignore such looks because of the tirade of guilt and betrayal he felt when he saw Frodo look like that. Sam's thoughts remained on the beauty of the Shire until he heard a soft sigh behind him.  
  
He turned to see Rosie look at him with those beautiful blue eyes and quiet smile containing countless joys. Rosie stood and walked over to join Sam at the window. She too gazed outside, thoughts wondering, taking in the sights of the Shire. After a period of time, she turned to Sam and said,  
  
" It's amazing, no matter how many times I look out this window, the view never bores or frightens me, it only welcomes me."  
  
Sam smiled and took his wife into his arms , "Hmmm." he replied, a smile tugging at his lips, " It seems that you have the same effect on me as the Shire does on you."  
  
With that, he placed a kiss on her forehead and said " Come to think of it, breakfast also has the same effect on me."  
  
Rosie pulled slightly away and laughed, a beautiful laugh, sweet to Sam's ears. "What do you say we go into the kitchen and get some of that welcoming breakfast?" Rosie suggested. "Sounds wonderful, Rosie." Sam replied.  
  
With that, the two went into the kitchen and in a short amount of time, sausages, bacon, pancakes, toast with honey and butter, and fresh fruit were placed on the table.  
  
"I'll go wake Mr. Frodo." Sam said.  
  
Rosie nodded absently. This statement did not really need to be announced. The routine had been the same for quite some time. Sam and Rosie would share a moment together, breakfast would be made, and Sam would go to wake Frodo. The first few days, neither Sam nor Rosie worried about the length of time Frodo slept in the mornings. They both calculated it to fatigue from the quest. However, after some time, Sam mentioned to Rosie that it, "simply wasn't natural for a hobbit to sleep so long." Sam never mentioned any fears about Frodo's sleeping habits, however, Rosie knew they were there. Rosie saw the dejection in Sam's eyes every day he went to wake Frodo. "Such a small thing." Rosie wondered, "Such a tiny mannerism to worry about. Ridiculous, really. However, Sam worries over it. . And so do I."  
  
AT this thought, she sighed. Rosie knew that after the first few weeks, they both waited for Frodo to come to breakfast without being woken, or even for Frodo to greet them in the kitchen after he'd woken from the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs. This never occurred.  
  
Rosie remembered the one day Sam refused to wake Frodo. " He'll wake up, he just needs a little extra sleep." Sam had said, " Then, when he does wake up and realize he's wasted half the day away, he'll feel so foolish, he'll make it a point to wake up extra early from now on to make up for lost time." This plan did not work, however. Frodo slept until dinner time before Sam could stand it no longer and went to wake Frodo.  
  
When Frodo arrived at dinner, he quietly apologized for sleeping so long, ate dinner, and returned to bed, the whole time looking depressed. Sam felt horrible that day. Rosie could see it in his eyes. Sam blamed himself for whatever ailed Frodo that he would not wake without being woken, and when Frodo was awake, he only expressed sorrow, emptiness. However, Rosie could see something else in Sam's eyes. Rosie saw feelings of betrayal. These glances confused her, but she never asked about it. After the failed experiment with Frodo's sleeping patterns, the subject became somewhat taboo, and Sam woke Frodo up for breakfast every day, without fail. Each time, the looks of guilt and betrayal increased. And Sam lost a little hope each time every day he woke Frodo for breakfast. To be continued ·  
  
I know that was kinda slow. Just so you know, the whole breakfast thing is significant because a major sign of depression is sleeping to little or too much, in this case too much. Each chapter will kind of hit on those signs of depression, just to let you know. I want to know how you liked this and if you want me to continue. I don't plan much in the way of plot, however, this is mostly a character piece expressing a theory of mine why frodo left for valinor. If you can't tell, this story deals more with sam really than Frodo. But anyway, please. REVIEW!!! Thanx a bunch! · Crazytook 


	2. Reflections of Samwise

Ok, i decided to write another chapter. This chapter is dedicated to RINGSPELL, my only reviewer as far as my computer tells me. Without said review, this story would not be continued. i ll continue the story if i get at least one review. i dont want to stop writing something someone will read. i have no idea how many ppl are reading this unless they...yep, u guessed it, REVIEW!!!  
  
i apologize if my computer sux and u reviewed, but i never received the review u wrote. So on with the disclaimer!  
  
disclaimer: i dont own it, it s not mine, blah blah blah now, on with the story!  
Sam walked into Frodo's dimly lit room. Sam sighed as he noticed how terribly dark the room was. Since Frodo had invited Sam and Rosie to move into Bag End, Frodo had moved back into his old room, the one he used while Bilbo had still been there. When Bilbo had first left, Frodo had moved into Bilbo's large room with the large window overlooking the garden. But upon returning to the Shire, Frodo had taken up his old room.  
  
Sam remembered from early childhood this room never feeling dark, always bright and cheery. The room always felt of hope. Sam had known, as a child, of Frodo's parents death. Sam had always felt that if Frodo could survive being orphaned, living unnoticed for ten years, and still have light in his eyes and be in good cheer, then Frodo could survive anything.  
  
Frodo's room always seemed to symbolize perserverance for Sam. The room was a good size, not too small, not too large. The dresser drawers stood in the corner of the very square room. And on the eastern and western wall sat windows. Sam smiled as he remembered the first time he recalled this marvel. Few hobbit holes have island rooms such as Bag End did. Sam rememberd how fascinated he was when he went to work in one section of the garden facing the east and see Frodo only to walk around and see Frodo, who had followed him, on a more western part of the garden. Sam recollected a day when he had felt that Frodo and him could no longer be friends. He allowed himself to drift back.  
  
A young Sam Gamgee waited outside the door of Bag End. It was his day off, and Sam could barely contain his excitment at spending the day hiking with Frodo in the Shire. Little did Sam realize, was that Frodo was a bit out of sorts that day. Unknown to Sam, today was the day Frodo's parents drowned in the Brandywine River. (Bilbo was quite aware of the anniversary, and thus had been the reason he had encouraged such a trip for Frodo.)  
  
As they had been hiking, they passed a stream, deep enough for Sam to wade in. Sam was horribly hydrophobic(fear of water), however, Sam had wadded into this river before to catch fish. Sam rolled up his pants, and stepped into the river, intent on catching a fish or two.  
  
The second Frodo saw Sam's feet hit the water, he screamed and yelled at Sam to get out of the water before "he slipped beneath the depths of the water and never saw the sunlight or beautiful gardens again." Sam thought this a little melodramatic, but complied and got out of the water immediately.  
  
Upon inquiring what had frightened Frodo so, Frodo simply told Sam that until he was "fit" to never touch foot to water again. Sam, not understanding, insisted on catching a fish, wadded back into the water when it appeared as though Frodo was preoccupied with other things. Of course, Sam made the terrible mistake of slipping on a rock and falling into the stream. The current was not strong, but Sam had fallen quickly enough into the water to be carried far out enough to the deeper regions of the stream where the waters were to deep for him to stand.  
  
Frodo heard the splash, and immediately jumped in after Sam and pulled him out. Sam thanked Frodo for the rescue, however, instead of a joyful reunion from the water, Frodo surprised Sam. Frodo yelled at Sam mercilessly.  
  
It eventually came down to Frodo telling Sam that "We cannot remain friends if you disobey me when i know what I am speaking of and you have no idea! How can i expect you to not do something ridiculous when you do not listen to me when I remain more educated on such matters!" With that, Frodo had stomped off, leaving Sam feeling very inferior.  
  
Sam was shocked that after all Frodo had told him about not worrying about being master and servant, he would chide Sam for disobeying. After both lads had been able to calm down and discuss the matter the next morning, it turned out that Frodo had simply been scared that Sam would have drowned. When Sam asked what Frodo meant by "disobeying" and Frodo being "more educated on such matters", Frodo had told Sam that he had been referring to knowing more about rivers and their dangers and disobeying was only a reflected fear that Sam had not listened to Frodo's instinct, not that Sam had over stepped his boundries.  
  
Frodo then took Sam to his room where the sun was at the peek of rising. He told Sam that this was where friendship began, with the rise of the sun, in the east. And it was true, Sam and Frodo had first met in the morning, through that same East window, while Sam worked in the gardens. Frodo then told Sam that towards the west was where the sun set, where friendship would end.  
  
This statement scared Sam, that his friendship with Frodo would someday end. But then, Frodo told Sam of a time they both remembered where Sam had climbed through Frodo's western window late at night to comfort Frodo because of a bad incident that happened earlier in the evening.  
  
"So," Frodo had said, " You see, that even though the sun may set on friendship, friendship has a way of breaching the west and surviving the darkness, only to be rekindled again by the east."  
  
Sam returned to the present and noticed that Frodo had drawn the Eastern curtains tightly. So tight that the only natural light being let into the room was the light from the western window. The western window that always remained open. Sam pondered briefly at why Frodo did this, but remembered the simple task he had come here to do. Sam looked towards Frodo, just in time to see Frodo toss a bit in his sleep, make some horrible, unnatural, quiet noise, and reach for the spot in which he had carried the ring...  
This chapter may not have made a whole lot of sense. REVIEW!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!! DID IT SUCK? WAS IT GOOD? TELL ME! I ONLY WANT 1 WORD! GOOD OR BAD! THATS ALL IT TAKES!!! Ringspell: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVING!!! Im glad u liked it. Im sorry i made you cry! oh well, if ur anything like me, i dont mind a good cry while reading a fic. Yes, Sam is quite torn, im glad i was able to explain that well. Thank you so much for ur encouragement. this chapter was written because of you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too. thanx again! 


	3. Breakfast Means Oh So Much

Sam grabbed Frodo's hand purely out of instinct. Frodo quickly drew his hand away and sat up to challenge his attacker. Sam stepped back, frightened at the look of pure anger and hatred in Frodo's eyes. Frodo stood up, meeting Sam, and reached for Sam's neck.  
  
"Wake up, Mister Frodo" Sam said, a bit more sharply then he had intended. Frodo's eyes quickly locked gazes with Sam, and his expression suddenly turned worn.  
  
"Sam?" Frodo managed to croak out as he fell back into his bed. Frodo shook his head. "Sam. Sam, I'm -" Frodo began, but Sam cut him off, knowing why Frodo had behaved so.  
  
"It's ok, Mr. Frodo. I know. " Sam paused, a short silence fell over the room, when finally Sam continued. "Rosie's made a fine breakfast, sir, if you want to come and join us." With that, Sam left the room.  
  
Frodo sat in his bed, starring at the space Sam had occupied only a few seconds ago. Frodo was well aware of the events that just occurred, and their significance. "I keep hurting him, don't I?" Frodo said outloud to himself. Sighing, he slowly got out of bed, not feeling ready to take on the day, but knowing he must, for Sam's sake. He changed, and walked out of the room, a forced smile on his face, prepared to force cheer when he was in front of the Gamgees.  
  
Rosie watched Sam walk back in the room, a depressed look upon his face. Rosie, not entirely sure of what took place in Frodo's room, but who had a good guess, did not bother to ask Sam. She was almost sure, from the clatter she had heard in the room, some kind of short confrontation had happened in Frodo's room. She was not entirely surprised. Such an event had happened before. Once, she even had to come to Sam's aid, Frodo had become so possessed. She shuttered at the memory. It always frightened Rosie whenever Frodo became out of sorts. It also filled her with pity, for although never being told directly by either hobbit, Rosie had a good idea of what happened while Sam was away with Frodo, destroying the ring. She couldn't imagine what the two must have gone through, but she knew it was enough to drain the happiness from Frodo's cheeks, and to lower the always cheerful spirits of her Sam.  
  
Sam sat down next to Rosie, and put his head in his hands, silently waiting for Frodo to enter the kitchen. When he did, he greeted the two with a smile and a kind word. "Good morning." He'd said.  
  
To which, Sam and Rosie, forcing smiles as well, replied "Good morning, Mr. Frodo, how'd you like some breakfast?"  
  
"I'd love some, everything smells delicious, Rosie." Frodo insincerely, but as sincerely as possible had said.  
  
The three hobbits sat down to breakfast, and ate the meal in silence.  
  
Ok, I know this chapter was REALLY dull, but I'm kind of going through writer's block, and not entirely sure I want to finish this story. If you want me to continue, please let me know!!! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Ok, and for all those who reviewed, thank you soo much! And I really am sorry for the shameless promotion it took to advertise my story. Please review again!  
  
Darlin-Thank you for the complimentage of the words. (hey, Shakespeare can make up words, so can I ) I hope you like the rest of the story  
  
LegyLuva- glad you liked it, sorry about the format problems, this was the first story I wrote that was over 500 words. I usually don't worry about formatting problems because of the short length of most of my stories. Hopefully, the format error has been fixed, cause it looks fixed from my comp!! Thanx ever so much for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Obelia Medusa- THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! OMG, I can't believe you wrote such a wonderfully long review! You should get some kind of award for that review. Im giving you three metaphorical cookies! Glad you liked the story.  
  
Arwen Undomiel3- Glad you liked the story. Thank you so much for reviewing! Im sorry about the shameless promotion through the review box. 


End file.
